Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Dreams
by PokemonGalaxy1009
Summary: The Pokemon World... is now a world of living dreams and nightmares. A strange phenomenon has struck the world where dreams are now reality. However, there have been more nightmares than normal, so it is up to a Riolu and his friends to get to the bottom of this dreamy mystery. Riolu... a former human sent to the Pokemon world... what is his role in all of this?
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0: Welcome to a New World

A colorless soul is traveling through a completely dark space, wandering aimlessly through the vast fog of darkness. The soul has no distinct features that make it stick out, for the soul is a sphere with a short tail sticking out the bottom of it.

As it travels through the darkness, it thinks, 'What is this place? Where am I?' To its surprising gesture, it hears a female voice answer from within the darkness all around it, "_You, child, are currently somewhere, but nowhere at the same time._"

The soul rotates left and right, trying to get a good view of whom is speaking to him, but all he sees are its surrounding shadows. "That is a really strange thing to say," the soul answers, "how can I be somewhere, and yet nowhere at the same time?"

"_That is for you to figure out on your own, child? So my question to you is… where precisely are you?_"

"Trust me… that is something I am dying to figure out myself. It is obvious I am somewhere, but," its sentence is stuck in place, for it knows what the voice meant now. The soul is indeed somewhere, but because it is unfamiliar of its current destination, it is safe to assume that it is indeed nowhere.

"_Well, it appears you understood my riddle, child. I applaud to you,_" as the sounds of clapping echoes through the darkness, the soul asks, "Since you are the first one I met here, can to please verify where I currently am?"

"_Ah! You are both smart and polite. That is quite a good trait to have! I will give you your answer. First, will it be okay if I can ask you some questions? I really want to get to know you some more._"

'Man… this voice may say that I am polite, but it is certainly being rude not giving me its name…'

"_You are right,_" the soul starts with surprise,"_where are my manners? I really should give you my name. I am known by many names, and yet I have no name I am the one that brought you into this world._"

"But why me of all people? Why did you bring me here?"

"_You seem to be the curious type. You really want to get to know the situation you are in to get a better understanding of everything that happens before you. To answer your first question, it is because you are someone very important that can help save this world. As for the second question… well… it appears I already answered that question for you._"

"The world you wish to send me to is in danger? What can I possibly do to help this world?"

"_You will soon see for yourself, for that is the excitement of life. You never know what kind of obstacles you will hit in life. The fun is figuring everything out for yourself._"

"Uh-huh… I suppose you are right," the soul thinks while hoping the voice does not hear his thoughts again life before, 'That didn't help me get a good understanding at all, but what can I do,' it asks, "Mind if I ask what kind of world I will be going into, or is that just another fun part of life?"

"_I suppose I can go ahead and give you the answer to that question. You are going to enter the world of Pokemon. It is there that you are needed the most at this very moment._"

"Th-the world of… Pokemon? Does such a place truly exist?"

"_You lived your life as a human once, so I can understand why this is such a big surprise for you. Nevertheless, to make everything clear, the Pokemon world indeed exists._"

"Wait… you said I lived as a human once? Are you saying that…?" The soul goes silent, for it knows what the answer is going to be. The voice does not say a word about that particular question, for it can tell just by how the soul is acting that it is troubled by this thought.

The soul is trying to remember more about itself, but all of its memories are in a complete haze. "Wh-why can't I remember anything about myself? What is this all about?"

"_Well… it is as you figured, child. You died in the human world and now you are in this world. Most call a world like this one Limbo. Since you are in this world, you will not have any memories of who you once were as a human. The only thing you have with you now is the personality you were born with. Your name, age, and your memories as a human no longer belong to you._"

"I-impossible… how did I die? How did I end up in a place like this one?!"

The voice can tell that the soul is frustrated about everything at this moment, and it can understand why the soul feels the way it does. "_I am sorry; child, but I cannot answer such questions. At this moment, it is best that you do not know, for it will not matter once we are done here. So please bear with me._"

The soul really wants to know everything about itself, but it knows that the voice will not answer. It cannot explain why, but it knows that the voice will remain silent, no matter how much it pleas. "Please explain to me why I am here at the moment in Limbo. You could have sent me to this other world without meeting me here like this, so why did you make this decision to see me before sending me out?"

"_Impressive question, child. You certainly think things through before you speak. It appears you have a keen mind that looks for details and puzzles the pieces together to form a solution. I brought you here first for I must ask you a series of questions in order to determine your personality. Once I get the chance to know you more, I will be able to dye your soul into its rightful color._"

"Mind if I ask why such a thing is important?"

"_It is because in the world I am about to send out into, it is important to know what type of person you are… or were, in this case. It is by figuring out the color of your soul that we will be able to determine what kind of Pokemon you are meant to be. Right now, your soul is colorless, which means you are currently unable to enter this world. In order to enter, you must answer my questions truthfully._"

"I understand… but what if I do not remember anything that is linked to my personality?"

"_Do not worry… you will remember everything that is linked to your personality trait. Rest assured, child. Now,_" the flash of rainbow light brightens, making the darkness fade into the vast colors of the aurora-like room, "_let us begin with the questions. Some may seem random, but this will determine who you are._"

* * *

The soul tries to find the owner of the voice, but the aurora surrounding it is too thick to see anything else.

"_First question: do you prefer an unplanned event or a planned event?_"

"I would rather go for a planned event. It drives me crazy when I do not know what will happen or is meant to happen."

"_Second question: in making decisions do you feel more comfortable with feelings or standards?_"

"I know feelings are important is certain circumstances, but my answer goes along the lines of standards. Normally, the decisions I make need to make sense."

"_Third question: do you prefer many friends with brief contact or a few friends with more lengthy contact?_"

"Having friends is indeed important in life, for they are the ones that makes life enjoyable. I remember not having many friends, but I had a select few that made me feel joy. I prefer to have a few friends, since they are the ones that are important."

"_Fourth question: do you find the ability to adapt and make do more admirable or the ability to organize and be methodical?_"

"Hmm… that is actually a difficult question to answer. I remember being an adaptable person, but I enjoy organizing. I suppose the organizing side sounds more like me."

"_Fifth question: are you more impressed by emotions or principles?_"

"My answer to that is emotions."

"_Mind if I ask why you give me that answer?_"

"Even though I base my decisions on what makes more sense, I still find it interesting how emotions really lead an individual to making their decisions. I remember being able to feel other people's emotions and being able to tell how they were feeling. Even though they would tell me one thing, I can feel that they were feeling the opposite way."

"_I must say… that is certainly an interesting trait to have. So you indeed follow your sixth sense more than your other senses._"

"That sounds about right."

"_Very well, onto question six: is it harder for you to utilize others or identify with others?_"

"I find it hard to utilize with others most of the time."

"_Seventh question: are you more likely to see how others are useful or see how others see?_"

"I suppose I am more likely to see how others see. When it comes to making decisions, I tend to be very neutral in most situations. I do not choose a side. I look at both sides and do whatever I can to see and think on both sides."

"_Question eight: should one usually let events occur by careful selection and choice or randomly and by chance?_"

"Letting events occur randomly and by chance can be very risky, for one will never know what may happen. It really depends on the person. In my case, I prefer to let events occur by careful selection and choice."

"_Question nine: are you more firm than gentle or gentle than firm?_"

"I am more gentle than firm. I say that because I remember no matter what happened to me, I always stayed gentle and never got angry."

"_Question ten: would you say you are more easy-going or serious and determined?_"

"I never take my work lightly, for I am always serious and determined in those situations. While others were lazy and not giving it their all, I am the one that gives everything over a hundred percent. I take pride in what I do."

"_Question eleven: do you speak easily and at length with strangers or find little to say to strangers?_"

"I truly find little to say to strangers. It is always difficult to say anything to someone you just met…"

"_But you seem to be having an easy time speaking to me, even though I am a stranger to you._"

"This is different. I am currently a soul and you are the only one in Limbo now. You are the only one I can rely on at the moment."

"_Touché… I will give you that one. Anyway, question twelve: are you inclined to be somewhat reserved or easy to approach?_"

"In my mind, I feel like I am somewhat reserved, but my heart is telling me that I am easy to approach. I sometimes feel like I am reserving myself and hiding in a shell, but other people approach me easily. I think I will stick with being somewhat reserved."

"_Question thirteen: are you more likely to trust your hunch or experience?_"

"I follow my sixth sense a lot sometimes. I do often go by a hunch. However, I find that I am more trusting to go with my experience. If I know the topic well, I can rely on my experiences."

"_Question fourteen: does it bother you more having things incomplete or completed?_"

"That is a rather strange question? With my personality, it bothers me when something is incomplete, but is it really possible that there are people out there that are bothered having things completed?"

"_It all mostly depends on the person. There are some things that makes sense to some but not others. That is one of the fun things in life, right?_"

The soul laughs at the voices response and answers, "I'll agree with you there."

"_Question fifteen: do you prize more in yourself a vivid imagination or a strong sense of reality?_"

"I prize my imagination far more than anything else. In my mind, I find some things about reality very boring, such as historical events."

"_Question sixteen: does your heart rule you more or your head?_"

"I will admit that my mind overpowers how my heart feels, even when it comes to the feelings of love. My heart feels one way, but my mind takes over and fills my heart with either hope or hopelessness."

"_Question seventeen: at parties, do you leave early with decreased energy or stay late with increasing energy?_"

"To be honest… I have never been to a party before. If I ever did go to one, I think I would prefer to leave early. This question sort of goes along with one of the earlier questions where I prefer to have few friends rather than many friends."

"_Very observant… question eighteen: are you more comfortable after making a decision or before making a decision?_"

"I really do feel comfortable after making a decision. As with one of the earlier questions, I am very neutral in most cases and do not give a straight answer most of the time."

"_Question nineteen: are you more punctual or leisurely?_"

"I am indeed more punctual when it comes to getting to school or work on time. I do not like to be late for anything, so I get things either done early or right on time. I need deadlines to keep myself functioning."

"_And now, for the final question: are you a male or a female?_"

"Well, it is a good thing I remember my gender. I am a male."

"_Alright, now based on the answers you have given me, I shall now determine your personality and soul color. You seem to be a harmony-seeking idealist. You are quietly forceful, original and sensitive. You tend to stick to things until they are done. You are extremely intuitive about people and concerned for their feelings. You are likely to be individualistic rather than leading or following. I feel that your soul color it that of a yellow color._"

A bright yellow light flashes instantly, turning the colorless soul into a golden-yellow color.

* * *

The aurora surrounding vanishes, leaving the yellow soul in an empty white room. Floating before the soul is a portal leading into the world of Pokemon.

"_You have answered your questions truthfully and have been given access into the Pokemon world. Once you enter the world, you will turn into the Pokemon you are meant to be and you will lose your memory of ever being in Limbo. You will start your like anew._"

"A-are you serious? I will lose my memory of ever being in a place like this?"

"_Yes, but do not be afraid. It is possible that we might meet again, but you will have no memory of me. But I will remember you. Now, it is time to go. Enter the next world and do what must be done. Farewell…_"

"W-wait! Don't leave me like this!"

The white room vanishes before the soul's sight as he is sucked through the portal, leaving Limbo and starting his like anew. As the soul travels through the aurora vortex, it steadily takes shape to his true form: Riolu.

* * *

Author's Note: I am not sure how long this story is going to last, but I will give each chapter my best. I have lost hope for Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates of Eternity, so I decided to give up on that story arc and start over from scratch. Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Dreams... how will this one turn out? Will it live and burn brightly like Explorers of Afterlife, or dwindle to nothingness like everything else? The stories between these two are going to be entirely different. Darkrai will make an appearance, but will not be the ruler of the Underworld like in Explorers of Afterlife. Also, if you all would like to take the personality test, here is where I got the questions from: www. /index.41q?a=1  
Anyway, please leave a review and let me know what you think so far. The more reviews there are for a chapter, the more likely I will continue. Please, give me a reason to continue with this story and give me the confidence to continue. I hope you all enjoyed this introduction...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Enter Dreamland

A fierce rainstorm is releasing everything it has got on the town and forests underneath it; flashes of lightning brighten the night sky for a few seconds and an encore of thunder follows the flashes. The treetops dance, swaying heavily with the strong winds. It is nighttime in the area, so the only sources of light in the area is the lightning that flashes and vanishes. A lightning bolt blasts out of the clouds and strikes the earth with a vengeance, causing gravel and debris to fly all over the place. In the middle of the crater lies an unconscious Pokemon: a Riolu.

He is lying on his back and breathing heavily with a few burn marks on his fur. He eyes open with a squint as the rain droplets make contact with his face, 'Where am I?' His vision is still very blurry. 'I guess it does not matter at the moment,' he shuts his eyes and loses his consciousness again.

* * *

The town is about a few steps away from where Riolu lies. The town is known as Somnium Town. It is a small ghost town that was once abandoned for quite some time, until a few Pokemon discovered it and made it their home. Many destroyed houses surround the center of the town, but in the middle stands a building that was once a guild building. The building is shape like the head of a Flygon. Its mouth is open wide for visitors to enter through and the red eyes act as windows. However, the mouth of Flygon has been recently barred shut, preventing any unwelcoming guests to enter whenever they wish.

Looking out the right window stands a Pichu, who looks at the forest area with concern. 'That lightning bolt was really unnatural just now. What is going on out there tonight?'

"Is everything all right, Tail?" She looks over her shoulder and sees one of her friends standing near the doorway to her room: a Bulbasaur.

"The storm tonight is quite fierce… I have never seen anything like it, Belle."

The plant-animal approaches the window and looks with the electric-mouse, "I get what you mean… I have never seen anything like it, too. Perhaps a Kyogre is nearby…"

Another flash of lightning brightens the night, revealing everything in the darkness. "Wh-what the…?!" exclaimed Pichu.

"What do you see, Tail? What is out there?"

"There's a Pokemon lying on the ground in the rainstorm… right where the lightning bolt struck!"

"A-are you serious?! We need to head out there and check on him!"

They rush downstairs and approach the barred doors. As the electric-mouse opens the door, a Quilava barges into the room and asks, "What the devil are you two doing? You guys cannot go out there in a storm like this!"

"But," Pichu starts to explain, "there is a Pokemon lying out there unconscious. We want to go out there and give him a helping hand!"

"Wh-what," Quilava approaches the bars and sees a Riolu out in the rain by the town entrance, "let me head out there and get him back inside. I do not want you two to go out there and get sick."

"But you're a fire-type," Belle says, "won't you be weakened by the rain? Besides, you'll need back up in case **they **attack."

"That is precisely the reason why I do not want you two to leave this building. I can handle everything out there on my own. I will be back as fast as possible before **they **have the chance to attack."

Pichu opens the door and Quilava uses his Quick Attack technique and rushes toward Riolu through the rain. As he ducks his head and props Riolu onto his back, shadows begin to manifest all around him. He quickly faces the building and jolts away from the shadows before arms form out of them and grab nothing but air where Quilava stood. As soon as he gets back into the building, Pichu and Bulbasaur shut the door as fast as possible. With a clanking sound of the doors locking, Bulbasaur and Pichu jump back with fright as a shadowy monster grabs the bars violently and growling at the Pokemon inside.

A second one makes its appearance and joins its friend in shaking the bar doors violently. The shadowy monsters look more like tiny humanoid creatures with glowing red eyes, razor-sharp yellow teeth, and spikes coming out of their heads, arms, and legs.

"Now you see why I did not want you two to head out there," explains Quilava as he lies Riolu back down onto the floor, "you two could have been captured by those monsters. They would show you no mercy."

"I understand, Quill," Belle answers as he stares at the monsters, "I was not expecting for there to be any out there in a storm like this one."

"Never underestimate the enemy," Quill says while lighting the flames on his head and backside, doing whatever he can to heat the unconscious Pokemon, "Once you underestimate the enemy, you are more likely to get yourself killed. Those blood thirsty bastards out there are nothing to mess with."

One of the monsters tries to get its arm through the bars, but a glow shows above the doorway and burns the monster's arm severely, causing it to pull its arm back with an agonizing cry.

"The Lunar Wings are certainly coming in handy," says Pichu, "I am glad we got to pick some up before we got here tonight."

"They're the only defense we have against those monsters during the night," explains Quill, "They are the very feathers of Cresselia herself, the goddess of dreams and purity. Her energy is the only thing that can repel those nightmares out there."

"It looks like they are gone," Belle says, "they must have given up on trying to capture us."

"Very good," Quill says as a flash of lightning brightens the room and an explosion of thunder follows; "now we can put our main focus on this one."

Pichu and Bulbasaur approach Quilava and set down on the floor on either side of Riolu. Pichu is looking down at him with concern, wondering if he will wake up any time soon. She examines the burnt fur and notices the presence of an electrical current.

"Quill," Pichu asks, "when you picked him up, did you notice anything strange about the ground?"

"Now that you mention it, Tail, I picked him up from a small crater that had a few burn marks surrounding him. Why do you ask?"

"I ask because I think he got struck by a rogue lightning bolt that struck that same area not too long ago."

"I highly doubt that, Tail," says Bulbasaur, "if something like that did happen to him, he would more likely be dead than alive. Plus, his injuries would have been much worse."

"It appears he is regaining consciousness," Quill says. The plant-animal and the electric-mouse focus their attention on Riolu, who is steadily opening his eyes.

* * *

'M-my vision is still cloudy… but it does not feel like I am getting drenched anymore. In fact, I actually feel warmth,' Riolu thinks as he looks to his right slightly and sees a long, blurry figure lying beside him with blurry flames waving from what appears to be its head and backside.

'I wonder who that could be… he must be the one who got me out of the rain,' he continues when he looks to his left slightly and sees two more blurry figures of a green and yellow color, 'Who are they?'

He looks up at the ceiling and wonders, 'Where am I?' His vision finally recovers when he looks up at the ceiling long enough and focuses his attention on those that are beside him. "Who are you guys? Where am I at the moment?"

"You are currently in an abandoned guild building in Somnium Town," Quill explains, "I am a Quilava, but my true name is Quill. I am the leader of the group."

"My name is Belle," Bulbasaur says, "I am the one that provides healing medicine to the group with the powders I am able to produce in my bulb."

"The name is Tail," Pichu says, "I am the one that provides light with my incredible Flash technique. I am also the battler of the group along with Quill. Mind if I ask who you are?"

"I am," Riolu tries to say more, but his eyes widen with surprise when he cannot answer such a simple question, "I… am…"

"What is the matter?" asks Quill.

"I… do not remember who I am. I…"

"This must be a case of amnesia," Belle explains, "it appears he has lost his memory somehow."

"Do you have anything that can cure such a problem?" asks Tail.

"Amnesia is a far different matter than being poisoned, paralyzed, or asleep. I do not have anything that can possibly cure such an ailment."

"What all do you know about yourself, kid?" asks Quill.

"I… have no memory at all. Everything is a complete blank."

"What do you suggest we do, Belle?"

"With such a case of amnesia like this one, the only thing we can do is try to help him regain his memory. He will have to start from scratch and develop new experiences."

"I see," Quilava asks the confused Riolu, "do you know which Pokemon you are?"

He shakes his head and looks down at his paws, trying to get a better understanding of whom he truly is.

"You are a Pokemon called Riolu. You are of the fighting-type class. You have the capability to sense the auras around you and have the potential to sense the feelings of others around you."

"I really have such potentials? How do I use those abilities?"

"Well… that is actually pretty tough to explain. Those abilities usually come to a Riolu like second nature. I can only say that it is something you will have to learn for yourself."

"I understand, I guess," he looks at Tail and notices that she is staring at his left arm, "What are you looking at?"

"It looks like you have a tattoo of a black star."

He looks at his left arm and sees the black shuriken-like tattoo on his arm, "how strange… I wonder why I have such a thing on my arm."

The storm outside gets worst, making it sound like a waterfall is slamming down on the building. The wind is blowing severely outside, pushing most of the trees to one side, threatening to fall over with such force. With a bright flash of lightning and the gnarly roar of thunder, all but Quilava jump with fright, looking outside from where they sat with concern.

"It is a good thing we got you back in here when we did, Eternity."

"Eternity," Riolu asks in confusion, "is that the name you are giving me from now on?"

"I hope you do not mind letting me give you that name," Quill says, "unless you have another name in mind?"

"No, I actually do not mind that name at all. Eternity has a nice ring to it, actually."

An explosion of thunder roars through the building. "We need to get plenty of rest for tomorrow. For tonight, let us stay in the basement of this building. The storm is getting severe out these, making it too dangerous to stay upstairs."

"Let us go ahead and grab our bags from upstairs, "Belle says, "we will meet you and Eternity downstairs."

"Be careful, you two. Do not goof around while the storm gets worse. Meet us down in the basement as fast as possible."

"No need to worry, Quill," Tail says, "we will be back in a flash." Bulbasaur and Pichu head upstairs while Quill leads Eternity to the basement doors.

* * *

Eternity opens the door and is face to face with the darkness within. Wooden stairs lead down into the darkness. Eternity tries to find a light switch by the door, but there is none.

"I will go first," Quill says, "my flames will light our way." Quill walks down the stairs with Eternity following behind.

The basement is an underground storm/bomb shelter, for at the end of the wooden hallway stands a metal wall and door. They enter the bunker and leave the door open for Pichu and Bulbasaur. Eternity finds the light switch and turns it on. A bright light fills the room, illuminating everything within. There are plenty of cots for Pokemon to sleep on, along with shelves that contain food and water.

"Well… it appears we are certainly lucky. We were about to run out of food for our journey."

"Is that so? I thought you were familiar with the basement?"

"I was familiar about it, but I never went down here today to see what was inside until now. I am glad that we got the chance to see what is down here."

"We're here, Quill!" says Belle and Tail.

As soon as they step foot into the bunker, a twinkle appears in their eyes when they see the cots, the food, and the water all in one place.

"Wow! The basement is a lot better than I thought it would be," says Tail with excitement, "I thought it was going to be some creepy run-down room."

"Is there any way where we can stay in this building and consider it as our home for a while?" asks Belle, "We have been traveling nonstop for a couple months. Let's stay here for as long as we need to and take advantage of what we have now."

"Well," Quill explains, "I suppose that would be for the best. It is not as if we are going to find a safer place than this anytime soon. Alright, we will consider this as our home base for the time being."

While Tail and Belle cheer gleefully, Eternity begins to wonder more about his new-found friends.

"Why is it that you all have been traveling for so long?"

"Well," Quill prepares to explain, "we have been traveling for so long because we are on the run."

"You all are on the run? What precisely are you all running from?"

"About a few months ago, our home town got hit by a severe phenomenon where dreams became reality. A lot of weird stuff was happening around there, but it was nothing severe. The dreams were harmless, until those dreams became nightmares. Strange monsters began to form out of the shadows and attacked our home. It was a bloody massacre."

"Did this phenomenon start in your home town, or did it occur in other places?"

"Our home town was not the only place that got struck by this phenomenon. You see… we were a part of a guild. We stayed in a building a lot like this one. Our town was defenseless, since most of the guild's Pokemon were out on different missions. My team was the only one at the guild, along with our guild master, when the nightmares manifested. The massacre took place in many other towns and attacked all the guilds in each place. I watched my master die hopelessly… he was slain by a Tantibus."

"What is a Tantibus?"

"You were unconscious earlier, but you were almost devoured by two Tantibus."

"Well," Eternity says with a look of surprise, "thanks for saving me."

"I am just glad I got to you when I did," Quill asks, knowing fully well that he will more likely not remember, "Do you remember how you got unconscious like that out there? Do you remember anything at all?"

"No," he tries everything he can to remember, not his mind is still a complete blank, "I have no recollection of how I got unconscious. I just cannot explain a thing. I have no memory of my name or who I once was before this amnesia struck my mind. I am just in a complete haze."

"I am sorry you are going through this right now," Tail says, "but do not worry, we will do whatever we can to help you, Eternity. You will be sticking with us from now on, right? Please say you will."

He could not explain the feeling he is having now. Just from looking at Tail's sincere face, he feels as though he is talking to a family member. He looks at Belle, who is returning a smile to him, as if letting him know that he is welcome to join them. He turns his gaze at Quill, who nods his head in agreement.

"It is up to you, Eternity," says Quill, "would you like to stay with us from now on and join our team?"

"I," tears well in his eyes as he answers, "I… will join you three."

"Are you okay, Eternity? We are you crying?" asks Belle.

"I guess I am considering myself lucky that I got to be with nice Pokemon like you three. You three brought me into your team with open arms. I hope I won't be a hindrance to you three."

"You won't be anything like that, Eternity," Quill explains, "We will do whatever we can to help you and make you stronger as a Pokemon."

An explosion of thunder sounds from upstairs, causing the lights to flicker within the bunker. "Let us get ready for bed. Tomorrow, we will venture through the forests and see if we can find any more berries. I am sure the bunker has quite a bit, but it is better to be safe than sorry. We will split into a group of two. Belle and I will be the ones to gather any berries we can find, while Tail and Eternity stay in the town and scavenge the abandoned houses. We need more supplies. Do you all understand?"

The three nod in agreement, "Very good, not let us get ready for bed."

After everyone settles down and lies on their beds, Eternity thinks as he looks up at the ceiling and the lights go out, 'Good night…' He shuts his eyes and loses himself in his dreams.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope I will be able to make the second chapter as easily as I made this one. I really hope so. I do not know when the second chapter will be up... so we will have to wait and see. Thanks for reading this chapter and please leave a review if you are able to. Anyway, you all take care for today.

Eternity: I am glad I got to join the team, but I really do want to know who I am and how I got here. What kind of purpose do I serve?

Tail: We are going to have some fun together tomorrow, Eternity. While Quill and Belle are out searching for berries, we will get the chance to spend some time together and search for supplies in town.

Eternity: I hope the storm dies down by then. Now that I think about it, we won't be running into any of those nightmare monsters that Quill spoke of, right?

Tail: There is nothing to worry about. The Tantibus only make their appearance during the night.

Eternity: Now that I think about it, if we run into danger, how am I supposed to fight back? I do not know how to fight as a Riolu.

?: (I will shed some light on that matter, child. Do not fear.)

Eternity: D-did you just hear a voice just now, Tail?

Tail: No, why do you ask?

Eternity: N-no reason... (What was that voice just now?)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dreamer

Eternity can still hear the rain falling strongly above the storm bunker. To him, it sounds like a waterfall is slamming hard above his head. His eyes are close, but his mind will not let him rest.

He keeps on replaying the events that took place today and trying to get a better understanding of everything. However, with each attempt, he cannot remember a single detail about his life.

He opens his eyes and thinks while his vision adapts to the darkness, 'Nothing seems to be adding up at all. I still cannot remember a single thing about my life before I was sent here.'

He focuses his attention on a single point on the ceiling and continues, trying to lull himself back into his dreams, 'I do not understand why I am here or who I am. I just wish I could remember a thing or two.'

He shuts his eyes after a few moments of silence and finishes, 'Well, I suppose it cannot be helped. The only thing I am mostly concerned about is tomorrow. How can I help Tail if I do not know any techniques? I feel as if I should know, but…'

"_My dear,_" his eyes open widely with shock, "_I can help you with that. I cannot believe I forgot to implant your battle instincts into your mind! How foolish of me!_"

Through his eyes, an aurora fog surrounds him. He is back in Limbo. He tries to find the source of the female voice, but cannot find her like last time.

'I remember this place! This is where I…'

"_You are given your memories again, child, but only while you are in this world with me. Once you return to your body in the Pokemon world, you will have no memory of this place again._"

"Why did you bring me back here, anyway? For what reason do you want to meet with me again?"

"_It's because I forgot to teach you how to use your techniques as a Riolu. You will not be able to survive in the world without knowing the basics as a fighting-type. I am going to transplant your basic instincts into your soul and a few battle techniques. Once you leave Limbo, you will indeed remember everything I taught you, but you will not know who taught you._"

"Why must my memories be deleted of this place as soon as I leave? It just seems very strange."

"_You will understand once the time arrives. For now, allow me to give you your basic instincts._"

A strange presence is felt within his soul as the voice does her work. New thoughts flow into Eternity's mind as the presence grows stronger. In a matter of seconds, his vision changes significantly, making him see nothing but thin blue fog all around him. He is able to make out a few white outlines within the world, but they appear to be the shapes of the souls that wander through Limbo.

'Why has my vision changed?'

"_These are what your eyes are capable of, child. You have the potential to sense the aura of living creatures all around you. They can come in handy in the long run. Now, it is time to give you some fighting techniques._"

A new feeling surges through his soul as his vision reverts to normal. He looks at his arms and sees his yellow aura radiating out and shaping to blades.

"_This technique, the Aura Blade, is a rare technique that is difficult to master. You will not be able to use this move right away, but it is indeed handy._"

The Aura Blades lose their shape and form back into his arms. He starts to feel a tingly sensation in his hands and sees that the yellow aura is sparking like electricity.

"_Force Palm is a basic attack for any Riolu to know. With this technique, you focus your energy to your hands. Once there, magnify the energy output in your palms and strike your opponent. The energy blast will send them flying and may cause paralysis to a limb. It is possible to cause paralysis to the spinal cord, but that is very rare._"

"Sounds like a very painful technique."

"_There is no question there. Now, onto your next attack._"

The aura vanishes from his arms and travels from his hands to his feet. His face contorts slightly from the feeling in his feet, causing him to squirm a little.

"_The Quick Attack allows you to run at high speeds to either attack or evade your opponent. To use such a technique, you must focus your energy to your legs and feet. However, there do come a few times that you will feel a tickly sensation in your feet. I can tell you are holding it in…_"

He holds in his giggling fit and answers in his mind, 'I cannot help that my feet are ticklish. Let us just go on with the next technique, please?'

"_Very well, I guess I will proceed._"

The tickly sensations vanish from his feet, making Riolu sigh with relief. The energy travels from his feet to the rest of his body. A look of surprise shows on his face when he sees his double standing next to him.

"_The Double Team technique is indeed useful in many cases. It will allow you to either gather information without worry, or will give you an upper hand in battle by increasing your numbers. However, there is a catch to using such a technique. This technique will divined your power each time you use this move. Once the clone vanishes, you will get your power back. So use this move with caution._"

"I understand. I think I got a better understanding of how to use each technique. I was actually quite concerned about tomorrow, but I think I feel quite confident about knowing how to use these skills."

"_Just remember this. Once you return to your body in the Pokemon world, you will not have any memory of this place or I. You will have the experience to use your techniques, but you will have to work with them and learn to master your attacks._"

"I understand, but I do have a question for you before you send me back."

The presence disappears from his soul and the voice answers, "_What kind of question do you have in mind?_"

"It is about the star tattoo on my left arm. I was wondering if you know anything about it."

"_Hmm… I cannot say for certain what your star tattoo represents. Perhaps that is something only you will know in the future._"

"I see, thanks anyway, though. Well," the portal leading back to his body opens before him, "I guess I better get going. Thanks for giving me these experiences."

"_Any time, I do not know when I will see you next, but I am looking forward to it._"

He walks through the portal and the aurora fog vanishes from his sight.

* * *

He opens his eyes widely and moves into the sitting position, as if he just had a bad dream. The light is back on in the room and there are no sounds coming from above them. Perhaps the rain has finally stopped or just died down quite considerably.

He looks at his hands and sees his energy network as if he has x-ray vision. He sees blue mist all around him. He looks at what he believes to be Tail, who looks like a white outline with many blue veins within the outline.

'H-how did I achieve this ability? I do not remember having this power last night.'

"Is everything all right, Eternity?" Quill asks.

His vision reverts to normal and he answers, "Y-yeah, I am all right, Quill."

"I am glad to hear that. It appears you have figured out how to use one of your abilities. That is really impressive."

"I know what you mean. It is as if I have achieved it while I was asleep. I cannot really explain it myself."

"Well, it is time to get up and get ready to start our objectives for today. You remember what those objectives are, right?"

"Yes, I do remember. You want Tail and I to remain in the town and search for supplies, while you and Belle search for berries within the forest."

"Very good, so you do remember. It is day time now, so we do not have to worry about any Tantibus attacks. Of course, there are still wild Pokemon to be concerned about, so keep your guard up. Our rendezvous will be back in the base. So please do be careful today."

"I will do whatever I can, Quill. I will not disappoint you."

Eternity gets up out of bed and joins Tail over at the cabinets, looking to see what kind of supplies they have. Quill and Belle have already got everything ready and are already heading out for today's objective.

"Good morning to you, Eternity. Did you sleep well?"

"I guess I slept pretty well. I feel very confident about our mission today. I am sure we will do great."

"I hope we find something good today. We will need all the supplies we can get once we head out of this guild base."

"I thought we were going to stay here for as long as we need to?"

"Well, knowing Quill as well as I do, we will more likely be leaving in a day or two. We cannot stay in one place for too long, otherwise the nightmare phenomenon will catch up to us and we will be in major trouble."

"I see, I suppose it cannot be helped. I will have to master my newfound techniques as soon as possible."

"It is good to know that you have figured out how to use some techniques, but it is strange that you learned them overnight. I overheard the conversation you had with Quill. Mind if I ask what kind of attacks you do know so far?"

"Let's see… I believe the attacks I know so far are Force Palm, Quick Attack, Double Team, and… huh?"

"What is the matter, Eternity?"

"Weird… I thought I remembered four attacks, but it looks like the last one is not jumping out at me. I guess I just have those three for now."

"Well, I cannot help you with Force Palm, but I am certainly familiar with Quick Attack and Double Team. After we are done searching for supplies, I can help train you how to use those attacks skillfully. We will train together and improve our skills," she smiles and asks while holding out her hand, "Does that sound good, friend?"

"Sure," he smiles back and grabs her hand for a handshake, "I am looking forward to it."

After they shake hands and smile at one another, Tail gathers the supplies she believes they need for today and they head upstairs to the main floor. While heading for the barred entrance, he could not help but notice that the Lunar Wing is missing.

"Quill took the Lunar Wings with him," Tail explains, "just in case if anyone else were to show up at the base and take the Lunar Wing with them. We would not want to lose such an important treasure, no matter what."

"Why is it such an important item? What exactly does such a thing do?"

"It basically places a massive seal on the building where the Tantibus are not allowed to go anywhere near it. The Lunar Wing keeps us safe at night while we sleep. Without it, the Tantibus would barge on in and kill us without mercy. We certainly would not want that at all."

"No kidding… sounds like it would be a very severe experience for us all."

Tail opens the door and the two exit the building. White Tail shuts the barred door and locks it with her spare key, Eternity examines the damage done by the storm. Many trees have fallen to the ground; some on top of piles of rubble that were once houses. The ground is littered with many items that may deem useless to some, but useful to others.

"It appears the storm made it easier for us to search for supplies, huh?" Tail asks.

"It looks like it," Eternity looks at Tail with a smile, "I do not think today is going to be that difficult at all."

He follows Tail as they go on with their search to find any useful supplies.

* * *

As they go along with their search for treasure, a small-shadowy figure watches the two from within the disguise of the forest, watching the two with curiosity.

'So, it appears this is where those three are now. It looks like they have a new companion on their team, too. How interesting.'

She keeps a sharp eye on the aura-user as he and Tail pick up a few items off the ground and examines them carefully.

'Well, I suppose I will meet up with them later today. I have a few things to take care of myself.'

She disappears into the forest and leaves the two alone to do their search.

* * *

After searching a small part of the ruined town, Eternity and Tail sit down on the ground and take a quick break from their search.

"We certainly have found quite a bit in this area, huh?" asks Eternity.

"We have, but the search is starting to get a bit tedious at the moment. Is there something you would like to do before we continue?"

"Actually, there is something I would like for you to help me out with, Tail," he stands up and says with a smile, "Would it be okay if you can help me perfect my Quick Attack and Double Team techniques?"

She smiles at his question, happy that he has something for her to do to kill time other than searching through the town for treasure and junk, "I would be more than happy to help you, Eternity."

As she stands up, she slides her bag off her shoulders, "Alright, the first technique we will practice today is the Quick Attack. In order to perform this attack, you must transfer your energy to your feet and legs. In my case, I have to focus my energy through my arms and legs. You know how to focus your energy, right?"

"I believe I do. Let me give it a shot," he closes his eyes and focuses his inner energy down to his legs and feet. As soon as the energy made contact, a smile shows on his face as he squirms and goes into a giggling fit.

"Quick Attack is a tough technique to muster, for if you do not focus your energy in the right way, it will lead to…" a look of surprise shows in her eyes when she starts to feel the same tickly sensation in her feet, too, "it will lehehehehad to a tihihihihickly sensation!"

They quickly cease their attempt to focus their energy and catch their breath from their giggling fits.

"I guess I have not perfected the Quick Attack technique myself, either," Tail explains, "I am still in training like you are. Quill is the one teaching me how to perfect it at the moment. Perhaps he is the best one to ask about this attack."

"What kind of experience do you have with the Double Team technique?"

"Now that is the technique I have perfected," answers Tail, "in fact," in a matter of seconds her double appears next to her and they say at the same time, "I was born with this technique. It is basically second nature to me."

A twinkle appears in the aura-user's eyes, "That is impressive, Tail! So, you focus your energy throughout your whole body and," a look of surprise shows on the electric-mouse's face when she sees Eternity's double standing next to him and the two say at the same time, "flow my energy out of my body to make a clone?"

"Well, it looks like you have that technique down already?"

"What do you mean by that, Tail?" asked the two Riolu simultaneously.

"Well… just look next to you."

The two look at each other and jump in surprise, "What the devil," the two fall onto their backs and the clone vanishes in an instant.

After Tail's clone vanishes, too, she walks to the aura-user and offers a helping hand up. He smiles at her kind offer and accepts by grabbing her hand and getting back up onto his feet. The two look at each other, smile, and laugh out loud from his reaction to his clone.

"Well that was quite a surprise," Eternity says, "I was not expecting to get that technique down to easily."

"I was quite impressed with your handling of that technique," Tail explains, "You pulled it off without too much complication. I guess since you have that technique figured out, would it be okay if you can show me what you know about your Force Palm attack?"

"I will see what I can do," he answers after letting go of Tail's hand, "I think I know what to do, too."

He walks over to the nearest tree he can find and places his right palm on the trunk.

Tail watches with fascination as the aura-user closes his eyes and focuses his energy to his right hand.

As soon as he feels the tingly sensation in his palm, he opens his eyes and blasts a burst of needle-like aura out of his palm, destroying part of the tree and causing it to fall over. His palm is still pointing at where the tree once stood tall as he observes the damage he was able to deal.

"That was incredible," he looks over his shoulder and she continues to say, "It appears you have two attacks down without a problem! You took down that tree with a single hit!"

"Thanks for the compliment," Eternity says as he faces her direction, "I seriously wasn't expecting to get that technique down as quickly, either. Although, the only one I am having problems with is the Quick Attack technique."

"We will both get training from Quill the next day. He will teach us how to get over the ticklish feelings and master that attack."

"I really do hope so, Tail."

A smile appears on her face as she says, "I think I feel the motivation to get back to work again. Perhaps during our next break, I can do a little bit of practice, too."

"I am looking forward to it," Eternity answers. The two pick up their bags and continue with their search through the ruined town.

* * *

The sun is steadily setting and Eternity and Tail return to the base with two bags full of useful supplies.

"We were in luck," Tail says gleefully, "we found plenty of useful supplies that will make our travels easier than before. I still cannot believe we found as many orbs as we did, along with spikes. It's too bad we could not find any good apples, but at least we found everything we could find. I am glad I got to do some training with you, Eternity. I feel a bit stronger than I did before."

While Tail works on unlocking the door, Eternity looks over his shoulder with a look of unease. 'Something is not right… I do not know why, but I feel as if something is dreadfully wrong.'

Tail unlocks the barred door and opens it, waiting for Eternity to enter first, but he does not make a move.

"Is everything all right, Eternity? What is the matter?"

"I'm not sure why, but something just does not feel right. I am feeling a sense of dread, but I am not sure why," he looks back at Tail, "You told me earlier that Quill and Belle are usually the first ones to return from a mission, right? Can you check inside and see if the Lunar Wing is back on above the door?"

"O-okay. I will do that."

As she enters the building with both bags, Eternity looks back where the feeling of dread is occurring and thinks, 'Something is wrong. Something bad is occurring at this very moment. But who is it coming from?'

His vision changes once more, surrounding himself in a bluish mist. He scans a specific area of the forest, trying to understand what he is feeling.

"The Lunar Wing is indeed back up, Eternity. I checked in the basement and saw that Quill and Belle are waiting for us. What is bothering you, Eternity?"

"Something is wrong, Tail. I am sensing that something bad is happening out there. I am seeing a massive amount of energy erupting from one source. It feels… poisonous."

"Eternity," he looks and sees the concern on her face, "we need to head back inside and warn Quill of this situation. It appears we are going to run into something serious very soon."

He nods without complaint and follows Tail inside. She quickly shuts the barred door and locks. They rush down into the basement to tell Quill what Eternity has just felt.

However, as soon as they stepped foot into the bunker, Eternity could already tell that Quill knows everything. The look of fear on Quill's face is making the aura-user quite nervous.

"It appears the phenomenon is going to reach this place sooner than I thought. It is too late for us to leave tonight, so we will have to do whatever we can tonight to survive."

"You've got to be kidding me," Belle exclaims, "There is no possible way we can survive from something like this."

"Will the Lunar Wing be able to keep us safe for tonight?" Eternity asks.

"It might be able to keep us safe for part of the night," Quill explains, "but it will run out of energy soon if a lot of Tantibus tries to attack this place all at once. We are not going to be safe here tonight."

"But, there must be some way. There has to be…"

While the silence of hopelessness engulfs the group, they hear a knocking sound coming from upstairs.

"Who could that possible be? It is too early for any Tantibus to make an appearance," says Belle.

Quill gets out of bed and says, "You three stay here. I am going to head up and see who it is." He leaves the bunker and heads up stairs.

After several minutes passes by, Quill returns to the bunker, along with a small grass-type Pokemon following him behind. A rose-like Pokemon with bushy white hair: a Roserade.

"Rosaline? It is really great to see you again! What brings you here of all places?" asks Tail.

"Tail, darling, it is a pleasure to see that you are alive and well. I was actually patrolling the forest in search for a place to stay."

"What happened to your teammates," Quill asks, "Are they still doing okay?"

"Sadly, my friends have met their end. We were attacked by the Tantibus last night and they sadly got slain. I am the last of my own guild to survive," she looks at Eternity, who is eyeing her strangely with his glowing blue eyes, "What is with this kid?"

"Eternity, why are you staring at Rosaline like that?"

"Well," Eternity answers, "I can feel the ominous energy coming from her. That poisonous energy I was mentioning to you earlier, Tail."

"So you are called Eternity, huh?" asks Rosaline, "I guess you were able to sense my energy before I got here. Did you think the Tantibus phenomenon was coming your way tonight? Well, you all can relax. That was more likely my own energy."

"Why would you need to release such large amounts of raw energy?" asks Quill.

"Well, I was dealing with a lot of wild Pokemon all at once. I guess I must have triggered a Monster House and had to improvise. I guess my Poison Powder and Stun Spore techniques gave off the impression of Tantibus energy. I must apologize for worrying you all like that."

Quill, Tail, and Belle laugh and forgive her, but Eternity remains silent and studies her energy network.

'I am not sure why, but I cannot completely trust her at the moment. There is something about her that I do not like.' He returns his vision to normal and says, "I am sorry for being so rude. I was actually practicing my eye technique some more."

She chuckles and replies, "It is good to practice, kid. Keep it up and make yourself stronger."

He gives her a fake smile and says, "I will be sure to keep that in mind, ma'am."

As she walks in and picks her cot for the night, he stares at her back and thinks, 'There is something about you I do not trust, Rosaline. I am not sure why, but I feel that you are hiding something. You say that the poisonous energy is only coming from you, but… there is more out in the forests. The Tantibus… they are still coming this way, whatever they are.'

As he lies in his bed and looks up at the ceiling, he thinks as he closes his eyes, 'I better keep my eye ability active for now. I am going to keep a sharp eye on you, Rosaline.'

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading this chapter of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Dreams. I got my finals done and am now able to put my main focus on the making of this story as time progresses. Please leave a review and let me know what you think so far. Thanks again, my fellow readers.

Eternity: (Something is not right here. Why would Rosaline lie about the Tantibus showing up tonight? While everyone is asleep, I am going to follow Rosaline if she makes a movement.)

Rosaline: (That Riolu child is already suspicious of me, huh? Well, I guess that is to be expected by a Pokemon that is able to detect aura and emotions. Well, if he wants to see what I plan to do tonight, I say let him.)

Tail: ZZZ

Belle: ZZZ

Quill: (Rosaline... what are you up to?)


End file.
